miko and the bodyguard
by bakugirl
Summary: Izaya invites Kagome out to dinner with him, but Shizuo announces she's busy having dinner with him instead. remembering her favorite movie as a child was lady and the tramp, Shizuo must learn how to make Spaghetti Celty and Shinra are engaged and are enjoying soon-to-be-married life
1. Chapter 1

"IZAAAYYAAAA!" a deep voice yelled. ~CRUNCH, CRASH!~ a vending machine was ripped from the sidewalk and thrown against a stone wall.

"ooh, you almost got me that time, Shizu-chan!" a second voice laughed, it belonged to Izaya Orihara.

"I've told you over and over, my name is Shizuo Heiwajima, GET IT RIGHT!" the man named Shizuo shouted furiously.

"aww, but it's so much more fun to call you Shizu-chan!" Izaya laughed again, quickly dodging a traffic sign hurtling towards him.

"HEY HEY! stop fighting you two!" a female came running out and standing between the two males.

"stay outta this, Kagome! I'm sick of Izaya making trouble in Ikebukuro!"

"just calm down, Shizuo, it's alright." she managed to get close and put a hand on his arm. she had the amazing ability to calm down anyone with a simple touch. or perhaps that was just with Shizuo...

"haaa, right, right." he took a deep breath. and reached into his breast pocket for his cigarettes, he had to hold the box up high because he knew she would try to take it from him.

"it's not good for you to smoke, Shizu-chan!" Izaya merrily called out from the end of the alley.

"shut up, Izaya."

"but he's right..." Kagome said worriedly, "you really should quit smoking. it'll kill you some day."

"oh yeah?" he loved the woman standing in front of him, desperately trying to take his smokes. he leaned over slightly, now at eye level with her, "you got somethin' to replace my smokes?" he smirked at her. gods, he loved her..

"w-well..no, I guess not." she sighed, rubbing her arm awkwardly. "but I can at least keep you from smoking for a little while." she announced, plucking his lighter from his breast pocket, and quickly depositing it in her shirt, right between her breasts. it was really the only spot he couldn't take it back from.

"hey! give that back!" Shizuo snapped.

"this is for your own good Shizuo. I don't want you killing yourself with those disgusting cigarettes" suddenly her phone chirped, "ah! it's Celty!" she smiled, "I have to take this." Kagome flipped open her phone, and put it to her ear, "hey, Celty. did you need something?"

"I'm making Shinra that horse mackerel he loves so much, did you want some?"

"oh, no. I've already picked up something from Russia Sushi, thanks for the offer though." Kagome smiled, glancing over at her box of sushi sitting on the sidelines. yes, Kagome was the only one able to actually HEAR Celty's voice. it was as if the dullahan was speaking like a normal human. no one quite knew why.

"alright, I'll just leave the door unlocked for you. see you when you get home."

"yeah, see you soon, Celty!"

in the background of the call, Kagome could hear Shinra excitedly shouting, "SO EXCITED FOR-" before Celty hung up.

"those two are so cute together..." Kagome mumbled with a smile. she hoped to have that with Shizuo someday. the thought of it made her heart clench with hope for a moment.

"wanna have dinner with me tomorrow, Kago-chan?" Izaya asked.

both Shizuo and Kagome froze for a moment, "uh... s-sorry, I'm..." it wasn't that she had anything against Izaya, he could actually be really sweet, she just didn't want Shizuo to think less of her, having dinner with the man he hates more than anything.

"it'll be fun, I promise. you're not busy, riiight~?" he smirked.

"er- I-..." she really wasn't busy, and he'd caught her so off-guard, she couldn't think of an excuse to say no.

"actually, she is. she's having dinner with me tomorrow." Shizuo said, stepping around the miko, placing himself between her and th info broker.

"oh, well, isn't that a shame, oh well. maybe next time, Kago-chan!" Izaya laughed.

"S-Shizuo..." Kagome gasped. "thanks, I know you don't like him."

"it's fine, now give me back my lighter, will ya?"

"no, definitely not! smoking is so bad for you!" she wouldn't be able to handle it if he died from lung cancer or something else due to smoking.. it would be much too painful.

"right...you can be a pain sometimes.." he laughed, gently patting her on the head as he walked off. 'but I don't mind..'

she laughed at his obvious joke, even though the words stung a tiny bit.

[-x-]

"I'm baaack!" Kagome announced as she walked through the door to the condo.

"hey, Kagome!" Celty called out, it was pretty refreshing being able to just...TALK to someone, and not NEED to type out the words

"hey, Kagome!" Shinra greeted her excitedly. the sounds of the doctor eating followed, which made Kagome laugh. "you really do love Celty's cooking, don't you, Shinra?"

"oh yeah! it's the best!" he replied with absolute glee.

"ah..that makes me so happy to hear." Celty sighed as her smoke puffed out in a heart shape.

Kagome just giggled at their antics.

"so, anything happen with Shizuo today?" Celty asked

"heh..." Kagome scratched her cheek awkwardly. "well...Izaya asked if I was free to go out to dinner with him tomorrow. but I was so caught off guard that I couldn't think of an excuse."

"yah, I can imagine, something's going on with Izaya, he's always up to something for sure." the dullahan seemed to nod.

"no, no, it's not quite like that, I really have nothing against Izaya, I just..."

"Shizuo hates Izaya so you're worried he'd think less of you if you had dinner with him." Shinra added. he could understand Celty for the most part, thanks to knowing the dullahan for 20 years.

"hehehe...uh, y-yeah.." a small blush crept up. "Shizuo pulled her behind him, and said I couldn't make it because I was already having dinner with him. heh..."

"wo, sounds like Shizuo might have been a bit jealous~!" Shinra sang merrily

"y-you think so?" Kagome's blush brightened as she opened her sushi to-go box.

"well,considering I have a pretty good idea of how the male mind operates..." Shinra chuckled, "yeah, I think so."

"ah! you make it sound like Shizuo-" Celty began to exclaim

"C-Celty, i-it's not like that!" Kagome stammered, hiding her face in her hands.

Celty's body shook with laughter. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"ah...! today has been the best!" Shinra exclaimed, raising his hands towards the ceiling.

"huh?" both women asked.

"I get to eat Celty's amazing cooking and I got to see her laughing! this really is the best!"

a plume of heart shaped smoke rose from Celty's neck.

"ah! Celty's even blushing!" Shinra cupped his face in his palms, "soo cuute! I love you so much, Celty!" he beamed

another plume of heart shaped smoke puffed out. "hehe...he's such a strange man, but I love him too..." Celty muttered, blushing bright red.

"oh, you two are so cute together." Kagome giggled.

"I can't help it.." Celty blushed.

"I'm just so happy!" Shinra exclaimed.

"oh, by the way, Kagome" Celty spoke, doing her best to make no movements Shinra could read, "why..do you have a lighter in your shirt?"

"huh?" Kagome looked down, "AHH! I totally forgot that was there!" she exclaimed, quickly taking the item out and placing it on the table. "I uhm..I took it away from Shizuo so he couldn't smoke..."

"and he's too much of a gentleman, so it's safe from him taking it back, smart..."

"bt I bet that same strategy wouldn't work with Izaya..." Shinra chuckled

"heh, yeah probably not, he's a bit of a loose canon." Kagome giggled.

they ate in relative silence for a while.

"so, where do you think Shizuo is going to take you out for dinner?" Shinra spoke up.

"I don't know, I think he just said I was going out to dinner with him so I wouldn't go with Izaya..." Kagome smiled softly. "but regardless of what made him say it, the fact is, I'm having dinner with Shizuo...so that really makes me happy."

"I'll help you pick out something cute to wear if you want."

"oh, yes! that'd be very helpful, Celty! I'm definitely taking you up on that!" Kagome beamed. she had to look her best for Shizuo. this was still a date!


	2. Chapter 2

"I can even give you a male's perspective if you'd like." Shinra added, then put his hands up defensively, knowing how his fiancé was going to react. "I only mean in terms of what Shizuo might like, we're both men, after all! of course you'll have to take my opinions with a grain of salt, my tastes aren't the same as Shizuo, I'm a scientist slash surgeon, and he's a bodyguard for debt collection, but the principle still holds."

"yeah, I appreciate it, thank you." Kagome smiled warmly, she had the best friends ever.

[-x-]

it was just after Kagome had left.

"so, Shizu-chan..." Izaya hummed, amusement seeped from his voice. "I didn't realize you wanted to spend time with Kago-chan that badly, if I'd known, I'd have offered so much sooner."

"cut the crap, Izaya. you're just trying to take up her time so she can't be around me." Shizuo scowled deeply, he hated the info broker twice as much since Kagome had moved to Ikebukuro.

"hmm, perhaps, perhaps not. but that's for me to know, and you to never figure out. but know this, Shizu-chan!" Izaya announced holding his trusty knife out in front of him, "I'm not giving up on her without a fight. there's just something about her that fascinates me, and I want to know what it is."

"she's too kind for the likes of you. you don't deserve her." Shizuo growled.

"maybe, but do you really think that's going to stop me from trying to get close to her?"

"you can try all you want, but you can't have her, I won't let you! but just this once, I'm letting you off the hook, Izaya...I'm in a rather good mood, so I'm not going to kill you today." Shizuo smirked broadly, "I have a date to prepare for." he said, turning on his heels and striding away.

"be careful where you go, Shizu-chan, I just might have to crash your party." Izaya laughed

"whatever." he waved it off, not wanting to directly challenge him. Shizuo chuckled deeply for a moment. he'd been sitting on this information for so long. one day he'd learned that, as a little girl, Kagome had loved the movie, "Lady and the Tramp" and had always wanted to live out that famous spaghetti scene. it was the perfect chance to get close to her. there was only one problem, Shizuo didn't know how to cook spaghetti. 'the question is...who can I get to teach me how to make spaghetti on such short notice? damn, this is gonna be a pain in the ass. but if everything goes well, it'll be completely worth it to see her smile.' he thought as a smile crept across his face.

"SHIZUO! long time no see! how goes?" a large, dark-skinned man wearing a sushi-chef outfit and his hands full of flyers greeted Shizuo with a bright smile.

"hey, Simon. uh, this is gonna sound outta no where, but...do you know how to cook spaghetti?"

"spaghetti?" the large man cocked his head to the side. "is that not noodles with a red tomato sauce and meatballs?"

"yeah." Shizuo nodded.

"ah! yes, I can cook that, why you ask?"

"cause...I'm kinda taking Kagome out for dinner tomorrow, and I wanna make some spaghetti for her, could you teach me how to make it?" he rubbed the back of his neck as a bright blush darkened his cheeks. there was no time to wuss around, this was the perfect opportunity to impress Kagome!

Simon smiled, his eyes crinkling while a satisfied, 'hmmm' escaped, "yes...I can teach you how to make. you want to impress, yes?"

"...yeah, I do."

"wonderful! we start tomorrow morning, bright and early! I will get ingredients for practice!" Simon bowed and went inside Russia Sushi, he walked out a few minutes later, the flyers he'd be holding were now gone.

"I still have to make sure Izaya doesn't interrupt us.." Shizuo whispered to himself. "but where could be safe? that damned Izaya pops up everywhere, and he seemed pretty intent on screwing with my date." the last word put a small smile to his face, he FINALLY had a date with the woman he'd fallen head over heels for.

the next morning, Shizuo woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. a quick look at the caller ID told him Simon was calling.

"erf.." he asked groggily, then paused as a large yawn escaped, "hello?"

"is good morning, Shizuo! time for cooking lessons!" Simon spoke cheerfully.

"right. yeah, are you gonna teach me in Russia Sushi's kitchen?"

"yes, I hope you are ready for learning to cook! when lessons are done, Kagome will be so happy!"

at the mention of his dinner date, all traces of sleep were gone. "I'll be right over so we can get started."

"wonderful! long time no see!" Simon said happily, and the call ended with a beep.

Shizuo sighed, running a palm down his face, tonight had to be absolutely perfect.

[-x-]

Kagome woke up bright and early, she had gotten ready for the day, and went to the kitchen for breakfast. "good morning, Kagome" Celty greeted her.

"hey, Celty. are you ready to go shopping?" Kagome smiled. they were going to pick out a

dress for her date.

"whenever you are. I imagine you're excited for your date tonight." Celty sounded happy

"oh, I'm SO excited...I almost can't believe actually have a date with Shizuo.."

"Shinra had left just before you woke up, but he didn't say where he was going, just that he had to go get something. he seemed excited about it, so I wonder what he's doing..."

"maybe my dinner date inspired him to do something special for you."

"ah! you think so?" Celty asked excitedly.

"knowing Shinra? yeah." Kagome giggled. that boy was head over heels for Celty.

~ding dong~ the door bell rang

"think that could be him? it's only been five minutes since he left." Celty wondered aloud.

"I don't know, I guess we'll never find out if we don't answer the door." Kagome shrugged. she opened the door to find not Shinra, but...Izaya? "I-Izaya?" Kagome stammered, what was he doing here?

"good morning, Kago-chan" the info-broker smiled pleasantly.

"was there something you needed from Shinra? he's out of the house, but he'll be back any minute."

"what? can't a guy just drop by uninvited for absolutely no reason at all?" Izaya chuckled dramatically.

it was then that Kagome noticed he had his hands behind his back, "what are you hiding?"

his smirk didn't change, "oh, of course I couldn't fool you, it's just a small gift." he pulled out a bouquet of flowers.

"wha-ah..they're beautiful..." she'd never seen such beautiful flowers before. Kagome smiled at the gift, but quickly forced it away, "this is lovely, but...I can't help but think the timing is a bit odd, you're not trying to bribe me out of my dinner date with Shizuo, are you?"

"what?" he asked dramatically, "OF COURSE NOT, I would never!"

"uh-huh...so, you dropped by to give me these flowers for absolutely no reason whatsoever?"

"I just thought someone as beautiful as you deserved something equally as beautiful to brighten her day." he waved his hands dramatically.

his words stunned her, "wha-t-that's really sweet, thank you. but I'm still busy tonight."

"ah! you wound me, truly!" he pretended to be struck in the chest with an arrow.

Kagome had to admit, he was an incredibly smooth talker. "so, what are you really here for?" she giggled, "it's not like you to just show up at a girl's doorstep, give her flowers and act all suave for no reason."

"ooh! you certainly don't pull any punches, Kago-chan" Izaya pretended to stagger back, as if he'd been struck again.

she had to admit, he was entertaining to watch...and...perhaps a little cute..but she still had her heart set on Shizuo.

"I'm not here for anything sinister. as much as Shizu-chan likes to believe, I'm not a complete monster. now, as I already told you, I just wanted to brighten your day with something just as vibrant and beautiful as you are. enjoy the flowers!" he announced, then spun on his heels dramatically and walked away, "see ya around Kago-chan! oh, and don't forget to put those in water!"

"hehe, alright." with that Kagome shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lunar Fox is the username Kagome uses in the Ikebukuro chatroom**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait, to make up for it, this chapter will be a fair amount longer. I hope you all enjoy, as always if you have ideas, please put them in a review!**

* * *

"so...Izaya just dropped by to give you flowers and left?" Celty asked, sounding dumbfounded

"that's what he said. they are beautiful flowers, but I think he's really just trying to impress me so I'll go out with him instead." Kagome shrugged

"we should check and make sure he didn't put some kind of bug in there to spy on us." Celty pointed to the bouquet.

"do you really think Izaya would do something so pervy?" the miko looked at the flowers with mild concern.

"well...he IS Izaya, no one ever truly knows what he's planning"

"hehe, yeah, you do have a good point, Celty. alright, let's make sure-" she set the flowers on the table to carefully look through them when Celty held her hand out over the bouquet, causing a black ooze-like mist to engulf the entire arrangement, vase and all. "whoa..."

"I can inspect without disturbing the flowers." a few minutes later, the mist seemed to retract, as if Celty was sucking it back in. the flowers looked untouched. "well...nothing seemed out of place."

"maybe he was trying to get on my good side?" Kagome offered.

"it's just that Izaya seems to treat life as a big game, he never does anything without purpose. watch your back with him, ok?"

"yeah, I've been in Ikebukuro long enough to learn a thing or two about everyone here." Kagome smiled.

[-x-]

~Setton has entered the chat~

Setton: hey, guys!

Kanra: heya

Tarou Tanaka: hey, how's the house guest?

Setton: oh, things are doing great, Luna should be on soon.

~Saika has entered the chatroom~

Saika: sorry I haven't been on these past few days, have I missed anything? oh, Tarou mentioned you have a house guest, Setton?

Setton: yeah, it's pretty fun having someone new to talk with!

Saika: oh wow, that does sound fun. is there anything else new?

Setton: she should be logging on any moment now. (⌒‿⌒)

~Lunar Fox has entered the chat~

Kanra: she's here! \\(°∀°)/

Tarou Tanaka: welcome to the Ikebukuro message board!

Saika: hi!

Lunar Fox: hi, everyone. it's nice to meet you all.

Kanra: ooh, did Setton help you pick out that cool user?

Lunar Fox: yeah, actually.

Kagome smiled at her phone, everyone seemed so nice... she was worried they wouldn't like her. since it seemed like such a tight knit message board...

Setton: hey! don't crowd her, she's still getting used to everyone!

Tarou Tanaka: ah! I'm sorry, I've just heard so much about you, I got a little too excited to meet you myself. (^_^;)

Kagome giggled at Tarou's sweatdrop emoji.

Lunar Fox: that's ok, I'm starting to get used it here.

Saika: how do you like Ikebukuro, Luna?

Lunar Fox: oh! it's really nice! I...even have a date tonight, I'm really excited for it..

Saika: oh, that sounds like a lot of fun!

Kanra: where are you going out on your date?

Lunar Fox: hehe, I'd rather keep that to myself for now, I hope that's ok. (^_^;)

Tarou Tanaka: of course that's ok! I hope you have a lot of fun!

Lunar Fox: aww, thanks, Tarou, I'm sure I will.

"hey, Kagome, we should probably start to get ready for your date, we want everything to be perfect, right?" Celty asked from in front of her laptop.

"ah! you're right!" Kagome exclaimed, quickly typing out a goodbye to the chat members and closing her phone.

Celty turned back to her laptop, and did the same.

~lunar fox has left the chat~

~Setton has left the chat~

Kanra: well, Luna seems nice.

Tarou Tanaka: yeah, she does! I hope her date goes well.

Kanra: I wonder who she's going out with

Saika: I just hope everything goes well..

Tarou Tanaka: Kanra! you can't just ask someone a question like that, especially since it's their first time in the chat room!

Kanra: oh, calm down, Tarou, I wasn't going to do anything with that information.

Tarou Tanaka: that's not the point, Kanra! it's an invasion of privacy!

Saika: yeah...I wouldn't want the first thing someone asked upon meeting me was who and where my date was...I'd wonder if they're up to something...

Kanra: ok, ok... I'm sorry.

[-x-]

just as Celty was about to head for the front door, Kagome called out, "Celty, wait!"

"huh? is something wrong?" she asked, cocking her neck to the side.

"you need a disguise, you can't go into stores with your helmet or no head at all! people will-"

"oh, if that's all your worried about there's a set of shops that I once saved from a couple of small-time color gangs trying to get bigger so they could take on the yellow scarves. ever since, they let me shop there! they're all so nice." Celty seemed to blush a tiny bit, "Mrs. Haru sometimes even gives me cookies, I don't have the heart to tell her I can't eat, so I give them to Shinra, he says they taste really good."

Kagome giggled at Celty explaining it all with such enthusiasm. like a child freaking out over their favorite show, it was cute. "I can't wait to meet her."

[-x-]

on their way out, Shinra greeted them at the door, brandishing a bouquet of flowers out towards the dullahan. "for my lovely bride-to-be." he gently kissed her on the collar of her motor suit, and strode inside, "I'll go put these in some water." he called out from within the apartment.

"gaaah..!" Celty groaned with embarrassment as she slammed the door closed, and stomped off to her motorcycle, only pausing long enough to let her smoke fashion a helmet over the miko's head.

"hehehe..." Kagome giggled, hopping onto the mythical motorcycle behind Celty.

"not one word..." the dullahan huffed.

"wasn't planning on any." the miko continued to giggle.

on their way to the shops, Kagome saw Shizuo walking down the street, and asked Celty to pull over, "hey! Shizuo!" she called out.

he looked up, with a confused hum, "eh? oh, Kagome, what are you doing out?"

"I'm...er, getting uhm, a new dress, for o-our date..." she blushed bright red, "is..how formal should I dress?"

"hmmm.." he hummed, thinking for a moment, how should he know? this is was his first time going on a date at all! he heaved a sigh, and adjusted his blue shades, "honesty..? I don't know about how these things should go, I've never done this before."

"AH! SHIZUO! READY FOR COOKING LESSONS?" Simon shouted excitedly in that Russian accent he loved to use.

"S-SIMON! YOU CAN'T JUST SHOUT THAT OUT!" Shizuo shouted, his face now even redder than Kagome's.

"what? you no want to learn to cook for impressing date?" he asked, shrugging dramatically

sputtering his words out as quickly as he could, Shizuo told her, "i-it doesn't matter, be as formal as you want, just be comfortable, I gotta go." he then quickly stomped off, dragging the sushi chef with him, "SIMON! you can't just say things like that!"

"wow...he sounded flustered.." Celty pointed out, giggling, "I guess he really wanted to impress you."

"but I still don't know what to wear..." Kagome sighed, getting back on the motorcycle.

"as long as the dress is cute and comfortable, I'm sure it'll be alright." Celty spoke above the roaring, and occasionally braying of her motorcycle.

"yeah, he did say to be comfy." Kagome nodded, still blushing. wow, Shizuo was taking cooking lessons JUST to try and impress her...her face burning as she hugged the dullahan. 'I can't wait...'

[-x-]

"geez...you almost ruined the surprise, Simon." Shizuo grumbled, puting on an apron. tonight had to be perfect...so much to do, so little time to do it all in.

"now, I will not touch unless absolutely necessary. this your lesson." Simon spoke, crossing his large arms.

"ya know, sometimes I think you talk like that just screw with people..."

for just a moment, the accent dropped, "alright, let's be serious." before returning, "learning to cook is important! women love men who can cook!"

"just don't expect me to be any good at this." Shizuo huffed. the most 'cooking' he'd ever done was using the microwave. his oven was probably filled with dust from the lack of use

"for the first step, you need to fill a pot with water, and salt it."

this confused Shizuo, salting water? weren't you supposed to BOIL it first? "salt it? is it for taste or something?"

"no, it helps boil faster! although, I suppose it could help taste.." Simon announced cheerfully, then took half a moment to contemplate the ex-bartender's words a bit dramatically.

"well, ya learn something new every day." Shizuo shrugged, picking up a sizable pot and filling it with water, "it'd probably make a mess if I use too much water, I won't fill it up ALL the way." he mumbled to himself

"YES, VERY GOOD! I was about to say just that! you are catching on very quick, Shizuo!" Simon announced excitedly.

maybe Kagome would be impressed with him too...one could certainly hope she'd be impressed that he'd made dinner by himself. despite himself, Shizuo blushed a faint shade of pink. he really hoped she'd be impressed.. after all, tonight had to be perfect...


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the stupidly long wait, I currently have 2 cosplay weapon construction projects, 3 stories to write, and my brother came down to visit for the weekend. but that's a _tad bit_ irrelevant as I've really just had horrible writer's block. BUT WE'RE UP AGAIN, and I think we should be good for the next 1 or 2 chapters, (hopefully the rest of the story, best case scenario)**

 **to make up for it, this chapter is a good bit longer than usual**

* * *

Shizuo was stunned at how easy this had been to make.

so, after a good few hours, and some of Kagome's friends as test subjects for his cooking, Shizuo was on his way home to prepare the final details of his date. he took a moment to remember the words of encouragement he'd received.

[-flashback-]

sitting in their usual table was Kyohei Kadota, Erika Karisawa, Walker Yumasaki, and Saburo Togusa.

Shizuo had made the dish several times to make sure he had the steps down, so there was enough for the four of them.

"you said this was the first time you've ever cooked?" Kyohei said, staring at the sauce-covered noodles on his large plate with astonishment, "if you hadn't told me, I'd have figured you'd been making this for years. it's incredible"

"YEAH, like some kind of recipe passed down in the family for generations!" Erika added with glee, her voice a bit muffled as she greedily slurped the messy noodles.

"yeah, man. this is good!" Saburo spoke, practically inhaling his plate.

"just like this one manga! Toshionobu never cooked in his life, but he has to win this platinum chef cook-off so he can pay for this operation his girlfriend needs or she'll die!" Walker announced animatedly, making his usual wild gestures

Erika paused her loud slurping, and gasped, "oh yeah! oh, that was such a good manga too..! so romantic!"

"uh, yeah...that's just their way of saying they really like the noodles." Kyohei sweat dropped.

[-flashback end-]

their encouraging words had surprised Shizuo, but then again, it was just noodles with a meaty tomato sauce. maybe it was simply one of those dishes that was hard to screw up... he shrugged to himself. checking his watch, Shizuo cursed under his breath, damnit! if he didn't hurry home, he wouldn't have time to cook and get changed! not to mention he needed to finish cleaning up his place, thankfully, he did most of it yesterday just before going to bed..

[-x-]

Kagome walked out of the dressing room, and gave a small spin. carefully watching her headless friend's reaction. "is it too short? it's too short isn't it? gah!" then practically storming back in to put on a new one.

if Celty had the ability to, she'd have blinked confusedly, "should... I even bother answering that?"

"not really...AUGH! I can't decide what to get!" Kagome shouted with frustration, "either it's too formal, or not formal enough; too short, too long, frumpy, gaudy, skimpy, GAH! I'm so jealous of you, Celty, you can just create your own outfit whenever you want.."

"yeah, but I still think it's a lot of fun to try on new clothes..." Celty replied with a giggle

"does this look stupid?" Kagome asked with resignation as she walked out of the changing booth, "I can't decide if it looks good or if it looks stupid..."

the dullahan seemed stunned silent fora few moments, but just as she began to speak, "yeah, I like-" a male customer that was walking by exclaimed, "woah! if I wasn't married, I'd ask you out for a date right now, your boyfriend is a LUCKY LUCKY man." which caused Kagome to blush and want to retreat under a rock.

"well, that settles it, we've found the perfect dress." Celty announced, standing up

"y-you really think it's good enough?" Kagome stammered, checking her reflection from every angle she could.

"Shizuo won't be able to take his eyes off you with that on"

it was a deep blue dress that went just below her knees, and showed a tiny bit cleavage, short sheer sleeves and back.

"you think so?" Kagome asked, now spinning in front of the mirror, she'd have to wear some kind of shorts underneath just to be safe. "it's not too short? ugh, it's too short, isn't it... or... or just short enough? gah, I don't know...! everything is riding on tonight going well, it has to be PERFECT!"

"Kagome, it IS perfect." Celty spoke, putting a hand on her shoulder. "trust me, Shizuo will love it. if you need a second male opinion..." she trailed off, materializing her phone in her hand, snapping a pic of the miko, and sent it to Shinra, "let's ask Shinra." they didn't have to wait long for his reply.

"GORGEOUS. she's gorgeous, I mean...I still prefer you, my beloved Celty, but that's just m."

both women grew a bit flustered from reading the text. "hehe..." Kagome giggled nervously, "that's two for two on male opinions..." she went back into the changing room with a heavy sigh, returning a few short minutes later, wearing her standard clothes, with the dress carefully draped over her arm. "it's three for three opinions counting you."

"don't forget that man didn't even know you! you can't get more unbiased than that.." Celty offered, trying to reassure her friend.

"yeah...plus you know both Shizuo and me pretty well."

"that is true. you know, come to think of it, I've never seen him express interest in a woman like this before."

"let's hope it's not too much...or too little. you're absolutely sure it's not too short?"

"yes, I'm sure" Celty giggled.

Kagome took a long deep breath, and firmly nodded once "ok."

[-x-]

"ok, meat browned, I need to drain the grease..." Shizuo mumbled to himself as prepared the meal he'd share with Kagome. "now, put the meat back in the pan, and add the sauce."

after having cooked it four times from start to finish, he was pretty confident he remembered the steps.

[-x-]

as Kagome and Celty returned to the apartment, Kagome realized something, "ah! Shizuo never told me the where and when!" she hurriedly pulled her phone from her purse, and called him.

he picked up after the second ring. "Shizuo Heiwajima speaking. what'dya want? I'm busy." Shizuo growled impatiently.

"hehe...is that how you always answer the phone, Shizuo?" Kagome giggled. she couldn't help herself from teasing him that little bit, his voice was so deep and alluring, she could listen to it for hours without ever getting bored of it.

her voice rattled him, as he had been so focused on preparing their date that he answered the phone without checking the caller ID, "Ka-gome! heh, yeah, I guess it is, I was cooking, so it took me a moment to get my phone. did you need something?"

"yeah, uh, what time should I come over? you never said."

"ah, shit..." she could hear him mumble under his breath, and couldn't hold back her giggle. so cute..

he was quiet for a few long moments, then said, "can you come over in about an hour?"

"alright, I will see you in an hour, Shiizuu-chaan~" Kagome sang the nickname Izaya had given him., she knew he hated it, but it was such a cute nickname for him! plus whenever she'd use it, he'd get flustered, which Kagome found to be endlessly adorable.

he sputtered out a jumbled mess of sounds, syllables, and partially constructed words, then let out a long defeated groan, and growled, "y-yeah, see you in an hour..." before he hung up.

Kagome put a palm over her mouth as she snickered. hearing Shizuo get so flustered would never not be cute. now she had just under an hour to get ready and head out.

[-x-]

elsewhere a man with piercing red eyes chuckled at his phone, ahh, the wonders of technology...he'd paid good money for that software. "let's see who's heroism better moves you, little Kagome..." the man practically giggled as he spun around in his office chair. "SO MUCH FUN!"

"I can't imagine what you see in her.." a woman in a green, two-tone, high-necked top and dark grey pants groaned.

"I love all humans equally. it's because of that love that I want to see people in all sorts of situations, I'm so curious about what they'll do!" he gave another spin of his desk chair, "and that girl, Kagome. she is beyond fascinating to me! she's such an enigma! you know she once helped a man that mere seconds earlier tried to kill her? who does that? THIS IS WHY I LOVE HUMANS! THEY ARE ALL SO ENTERTAINING!"

"you are such a crazy-"

"uh-uh-uh! I'm not crazy! I'm informed! HAHAHA! it's CRAZY how much information people give me! it's CRAZY how people trust me!" he spun his chair around a few more times.

"uh huh...right.." Namie sighed. "so what are you going to do with that information on Kagome?"

"it's not like you to be so concerned. have you developed motherly instincts because of a woman you've never even met?"

Namie grimaced, what a disgusting thing to say, "of course not." she sighed. "it's just that you're focusing an awful lot on that one girl." a smirk broke out, "makes me think you might have actually fallen for her, Izaya..."

he laughed, "she's simply extremely entertaining, nothing more, nothing less." he then turned to his computer, and began to quickly type away at it. "not to mention I get to play with Shizu-chan at the same time!"


	5. Chapter 5

**_i'm so sorry for my absense, I lost the login details of my account, and then I... admit, I did forget about my fics here for a while... I've just been so distracted with writing bnhaxreaders, I will be posting those_** ** _intermittently._**

* * *

"let's see.. make-up? check. hair? check. clothes? check. phone? check. am I missing anything? I don't think so... what do you think, Celty?" Kagome fidgeted nervously. she was a mere twenty minute walk from her long awaited dinner date with Shizuo. her FIRST DATE with Shizuo... her only chance to get him to really like her. tonight had to go off without a hitch...was she too overdressed? he said to be comfortable, and as formal as she wanted, but what if he didn't like it. or if she got jumped by a color gang on the way and-

"Kagome!" Celty shouted.

"huh?" Kagome blinked, then sighed, "right, sorry. I'm just so nervous. it-"

"has to be perfect. I know, but you need to relax and be able to actually enjoy it."

"you're right. besides, he took cooking lessons from Simon just for me..." a soft smile spread across her lips. "ok! do you think I'm missing anything before I head out?"

"no, just remember to be on guard, Izaya might still be planning something. call either me or Shizuo if something happens."

"ok, I will! fingers crossed this turns out well!" Kagome announced hopefully. she took a deep breath, and headed out.

[-x-]

a small group of three thugs wearing green cuffs on their right arms waited in an alley somewhere along the half way point of Kagome's walk to Shizuo's apartment. "what's this chick look like again, Toru?" one of the three men asked, he was a lanky, pale-as-a-ghost boy.

"apparently she's got her hair and face done up real pretty like, and she's got on this blue dress with matching heels." replied the man apparently named Toru. he had tattoos running up his arms and neck, reaching all the way to his ears.

"and why do we care bout some broad?" asked the third man, a heavy set guy with a few missing teeth

"I've heard from a lotta guys that she's in real close to Shizuo Heiwajima. if we can take her hostage, that bastard won't be able to do nothin' or else she'll get cut up." Toru sneered,

"the green cuffs will be bigger than the dollars and the yellow scarves combined if we can take down SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA!" the lanky man grinned darkly.

"plus after we take down Heiwajima, we can take turns with her!" the three high-fived to their sick plan.

not too long after, they could hear the click of heels on the pavement. Toru peered around the corner, and nearly burst, "oh shit...! she's HOT! I can't wait to get my hands on her..." Toru was practically drooling as he ducked back into the alleyway, "get ready guys, when I give the signal, jump out and grab her, I'll make sure she doesn't scream."

"aw yeah.." the other two practically buzzed with excitement at netting such a hottie.

[-x-]

humming softly to herself, Kagome walked along the sidewalk, she was so giddy, "I'm about to have dinner with Shizuo! ahh...I'm so excit-AAHH!" she yelped when multiple hands reached out and pulled her into an alleyway. thankfully, her miko powers kicked in on reflex, which pushed her attackers away.

"DAMNIT" "SHIT!" "WHAT THE HELL?!" the three yelped in shock and pain at the holy energy that lightly singed their hands.

keeping her barrier up, Kagome took off running, stumbling a few times, but managed to stay on her feet. "thank kami for all my time in the feudal era...heh, these guys have nothing on demons..." she laughed wryly to herself.

"DAMNIT, GET BACK HERE!" the three green cuffs yelled, chasing her down the streets of Ikebukuro.

what did those thugs even want with her? "why tonight, of all nights?" Kagome wanted to cry, the date hadn't even started! who were they, anyway? she took a second to glance back at them, she couldn't see any yellow nor blue on them. maybe they weren't- no! no, they all had green arm bands! still running high on adrenaline, Kagome hurriedly fished her phone from the pocket in the shorts she was wearing under her dress. she didn't bother to look at the number her fingers dialed, she just prayed she got it right.

~riiiing riiing~ her phone chirped, signaling the call was connecting.

it only took a few seconds for it to be picked up, "you forget how to get to my place? I can pick-"

"SHIZUO, HELP. THERE ARE THREE GUYS FROM A-..A GREEN COLOR GANG, I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY WANT" Kagome yelled. she prayed he would get to her in time.

"I'll be right out! just keep making noise, I'll find you."

"alright." she nodded, as her feet started to burn, ugh, these shoes were not meant for running.

thankfully, she'd run right in the direction of Shizuo's apartment, so it took him no time at all to find her. for a split second he smiled at her, she wasn't hurt, just scared, good. then he looked past her and glared hard at her pursuers. his rage got the better of him. "youu..." he practically snarled.

"I knew you'd save me..." she gasped, coming to a stop just behind him.

"uh..T-Toru! what are we gonna do now? we can't use the girl as a shield with her standin' behind him!"

just before he could rip the lamp post from the concrete, Kagome put a hand on his arm, "it-it's ok. I'm not hurt."

"that's not the point." he grit his teeth.

"can't you let them go with a warning?"

"what?! no, they'll just try to attack you again with more guys next time, better to beat the shit outta them now so they know better."

"please? I just want to enjoy our date. let it go just this once."

"L-LET'S GET OUTTA HERE, TORU!" the lanky one screamed, already running for his life.

clenching his hand into a fist, Shizuo screamed with rage, "DAAMNIIIT! gah, fine. you little shits are lucky I have somewhere more important to be!" with that, Shizuo took Kagome's hand and practically dragged her to his place. "you're too nice, Kagome."

"still, thank you for holding back. SO, what did Simon teach you to cook?"

he sweat dropped, "you weren't supposed to find that out so soon, it's a surprise, you'll have to wait and see."

Kagome pulled her hand out of Shizuo's in favor of hugging his arm. "well, whatever it is, I'm sure it will be amazing."

Shizuo looks over at Kagome, finally taking the time to appreciate what she had on, "your dress looks beautiful on you." he smiled.

Kagome smiled back, and hugged his arm tighter, "thank you, I had so much trouble choosing the right dress."

"well, it suits you perfectly."

"I do love how that bartender suit looks on you."

the walk back was rather uneventful after that.

* * *

i'll do my best to finish this fic in a timely manner.

arrancar's heart will take a bit more time, but I have gotten back to work on it


End file.
